The Next Olympian
by PKwriter
Summary: A new Great Prophecy has been given. This time, Percy and the gang aren't preparing for war. They're training to take their parents place as gods of Olympus. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Do we tell her now? Let her grow up knowing? Or do we wait?"

"We attract enough monsters as it is. If she knows, she'll only attract more. We need to keep her from this much as possible."

"But of we lie to her, won't she hate us?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I would rather not tell her at all."

"We can't. She'll find out eventually."

"So when do we tell her?"

"Fifteen. We tell her when she's fifteen."

"Okay. We tell her when she's fifteen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we tell her now? Let her grow up knowing? Or do we wait?"

"We attract enough monsters as it is. If she knows, she'll only attract more. We need to keep her from this much as possible."

"But of we lie to her, won't she hate us?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I would rather not tell her at all."

"We can't. She'll find out eventually."

"So when do we tell her?"

"Fifteen. We tell her when she's fifteen."

"Okay. We tell her when she's fifteen."

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series or any of the stories from it. I do own the characters I create, the plot of this story, and the story itself though. Please do not steal them.

"What the crap?" I stare at the beast. It has the upper body of a bull and the lower body of a man. A name from Mom's book on Greek mythology pops into my head. Minotaur. Right. How do I kill this thing? I ask myself. It's horn. If the Minotaur can be hurt by anything, it's bound to be by its own horn. I jump in front of a tree, partially grateful that I'm wearing a red shirt. The bull charges, but I jump out of the way just in time. It's horn gets stuck the bark and rips off. I pull it out and when the monster charges again, I point the horn at it. It runs into the horn and dissolves into yellow dust. I wipe some of my jeans and pick up the horn.

"That was weird, right?" I head home. When I get there, I go straight to the room and stick the horn in my dresser. I grab out the journal I found in Mom's room. It looks like it is made of green snakeskin. I open it. Most of the pages have been torn out, but the first entry left seems to be the first entry period. I read through it, and suddenly, my day doesn't seem that far fetched. The last part of entry is the writer asking a little girl her name. Her response makes me stop.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Annabeth."

I stare at the name. I've heard it countless times. Because it's my mother's name.

"Maya?" Mom calls. I don't respond at first. She walks into my room and sees the journal.

"Is it true?" I demand.

"That?"

"Yes. This journal. Is it true."

"Percy!" Mom screams. Dad runs in. Get this. He's holding a sword.

"Dad. Mom. What aren't you telling me?"

"You are a lot like your mother. Annabeth I thought left that at camp," Dad whispers the last part.

"Camp?" I raise an eyebrow. "The camp you go to every summer but refuse to take me to? That camp?"

"Maya, there's something your mother and I need to tell you. Go ahead Annabeth," Dad looks at Mom expectantly. She looks at him add if to say really? and turns to me.

"Maya, you remember the Greek mythology I've had you learn? Well, is real. All of it."

"And Dad is a son of Poseidon and you're a daughter of Athena?"

"Um, yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Please. If Greek mythology is real, then the gods are likely to do the same things they used to do. Come to earth and have half god half mortal kids, like Jason and Perseus. Oh my gosh, Dad you were named after Perseus."

"Yes I was. Back to how you knew who or parents are."

"Please. I've met Grandpa, so Mom had to have a goddess for her mom. Only one goddess had grey eyes. Athena. And Dad, I've seen you explode the plumbing when you're mad."

"Okay for the record," he says after seeing Mom's face, "I did not know anytime was there, and I wasn't mad. I was having a bad dream."

"Never mind, I understand now. But seriously, you've got to learn to control that."

"Yes. I know."

"Percy? Annabeth!" A familiar voice calls from downstairs.

"This discussion is not over," Mom gives me a pointed look and leaves. Dad follows her. "Hey Jason."

Jason Grace is one of Mom and Dad's best friends. "Hey. I have no idea what to do. Mason knows."

"So does Maya. How's Piper?"

"Attempting to convince Mason he's imagining the hellhound that just attacked him."

"At least Maya's never been attacked," Dad says. I snort.

"Consider yourselves lucky. You tell Maya?"

"Never. Well, not willingly."

"I find that hard to believe coming from a genius strategist and a guy who can control water."

"She found Luke's journal," Mom says.

"I thought you left that with Chiron."

"I sorta took it back."

"Why? He betrayed you."

"Oh! Hi Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson," another voice says. I grin.

"Luke. Hi. Maya's inside," Mom says. I sit on my bed.

"Hey Maya."

"Sup Luke," I wave him in. Luke is my friend from school. This may sound ridiculous, but I take some college classes.

"Oh my gods. How did I not see it before?" Mom exclaims. I can almost hear Dad and Jason's confused looks. "Eighteen years ago, Luke opted for rebirth. Now there's an eighteen year old who looks exactly like him minus the scar whose name is Luke. Do the math."

"You don't think..." Dad trails off. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Percy no!"

"Annabeth, he hurt you. He betrayed all of us and let Kronos take over his body and-"

"Stop. Talking. He wouldn't remember any of that, because of the Lethe. This Luke, is not the same Luke who betrayed us. That Luke had an insane mother, a terrible childhood, and am evil Titan whispering in his ear. Currently, said evil Titan has practically been wiped from existence."

"Annabeth-"

"No. You're not going to kill an innocent kid for something he did in a different life. Twenty years ago."

"Fine. But if he so much as hurts one hair on my baby's head, I will break him."

"At which point you will be arrests for assault and possibly murder. Unless he turns into an evil maniac, you won't touch him."

I snicker at my parents bickering. Dad never wins these arguments. Luke looks stoney faced.

"What?" I ask.

"If your mom is right, and I am evil, then I can't be around you."

"What? Luke, that's not you. You're Luke Wells, a.k.a., my best friend."

"But Maya-"

"No buts. Now I have something to show you," I pull out the Minotaur horn.

"Woah. Where'd you get that?"

"Off the giant monster that attacked me no more than fifteen minutes ago."

"And you're not trembling with fear and insanity."

"It will probably hit me tonight when I go to bed."

"Whatever Jackson," Luke pulls out a textbook.

"You're seriously going to study after finding out that Greek mythology is real, my parents are demigods, and you died."

"Um, I didn't know about either of the first two things but yes. We have a biology test in two weeks."

"Which I will ace because first off, I ace ask my tests, and second of all, anything to do with water is a piece of pie."

"I still don't get why you say a piece of pie rather than a piece of cake."

"Because I hate cake."

"Again. I still don't get why."

"There's a lot you don't get Luke."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"After hearing what your dad said, no thanks. But can you please help me study now?"

"Whatever," I take the textbook from him. "what's the difference between a porpoise and a dolphin?"

"One has a noise and the other doesn't?"

"Yes. And?"

"One is a species of the other?"

"No."

"Try something else."

"Kelp versus seaweed."

"Kelp has roots. Seaweed floats?"

"Kelp is a group of single celled organisms that work together to survive. No roots. Just specialized parts of the bottom cells that are made to grip a rock or something. Seaweed is an actual plant. When a patch gets big enough, it can no longer withstand the currents and gets ripped from the sea floor. It floats to the surface where it becomes a home for crabs, fish, and turtles, and their safe haven from sharks and whales."

"Yeah you're going to ace this. And I'm going to fail this."

"Luke, out," Dad walks in.

"Dad," I protest, "Luke's fine. He's not going to hurt me. Like mom said, he's not an evil maniac."

"You heard all that?"

"Yes we did. And like is currently terrified of you."

"With good reason. Out. Now," Dad glares Luke, who takes back his textbook and leaves.

"You're annoying," I slam my door in Dad's face.

"Maya Elizabeth Jackson, open this door!"

"Why? So you can lie and accuse my friends of being evil some more?" I shout.

"Maya, you have to the count of three," Mom says calmly. I open the door. You never want to see Mom when she's at three.

"What?"

"What is that?" She looks over my shoulder at the horn.

"Just the horn of a monster that attacked me earlier. It was the Minotaur, but hey, no biggie."

"So that's how you knew."

"It certainly clued me in. You guys have been lying to me for fourteen years?"

"More like not telling you everything but yes," Dad says.

"I'm exhausted. So why don't I go to bed early while you two do whatever the heck it is you do add demigods," I shut my door and crawl into bed. About an hour later, they finally stop knocking. I look at my alarm clock. Seven thirty. I grab my backpack and stuff an extra T-shirt, some granola bars, a water bottle, and some cash. I add the journal and horn. Then I take out the horn and tie it to my waist. I wait until it hits ten o'clock and then I climb out of my window.

 **DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES TO THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY.**

Percy knocks on the door. "Maya? It's Dad. Can you let me in? Please? We need to talk about last night." He waits a few minutes and knocks again. Percy opens the door and sees the window. And the rope hanging down from it. "Annabeth!" He screams. "Annabeth get in here!"

"What's wrong Perc- oh gods no. Percy, where is she?"

"I'm starting to think we should have told her from the beginning and not have decided to wait until she's fifteen."

"I have got to agree with you. I'm going to call the others, you go in the pool and scream so you don't blow out the plumbing."

Percy nods and goes to the back yard. Annabeth looks out the window and winces as all the water in the pool erupts as if from a volcano. She pulls out her cellphone and calls Jason and Piper.

"Hello?"

"Gods. Jason, she's gone. She ran away. Maya's gone."

"So is Mason. I was hoping you were him."

"What? I'll call Leo. You call Hazel and then get over here ASAP."

"You got it," Jason hangs up. Annabeth punches in another number.

"Hey Annabeth," a female voice answers.

"Calypso? Is that you?"

"The one and only. What's up?"

"Maya's missing."

"I'll tell Leo and Cooper. We'll be over right away. Leo!... What?... No!"

"Calypso?"

"Leo says Cooper's gone."

"I'm calling Nico. You guys just get over here," Annabeth hangs up. It is the same story from him. And Reyna. Soon, the whole gang is in Percy and Annabeth's living room, under much less happy circumstances than the last time they'd all been together, which had been at camp.

Nico di Angelo and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano had both married mortals, so their spouses aren't there. Leo and Calypso Valdez stand together on the brick of the fireplace in case Leo accidentally bursts into flames. Jason and Piper Grace sit on the couch. Hazel Zhang paces behind them, leaving a wake of precious gems in her wake. Her husband, Frank, keeps changing shapes from bulldog into calico cat, almost like the dog and cat versions of him were fighting. Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, repeatedly shoots arrows into the floor. Percy and Annabeth sit together on the opposite side of the room from the kitchen and bathroom.

"You know what, we need to quit panicking. How many of us ran away when we were kids?" Leo, Annabeth, Thalia, and Reyna raise their hands.

"Does being dropped off in the wolf house by my Dad's wife at two qualify?" Jason asks.

"Does running away from camp because I was mad a Percy for killing Bianca count?" Nico asks.

"Does getting cursed to be stuck on an island for eternity because of who my father is count?" Calypso asks.

"Technically I still am a kid," Thalia offers. Even though she was born seven years before Jason, she is still fifteen. She is the lieutenant of Artemis and cannot die unless killed and will never age unless she breaks her vows to remain a virgin.

"They're together," Annabeth says suddenly.

"What?" Leo asks, his eyebrow catching fire.

"Did they all know?"

"Mason knows," Piper says.

"So do Emily and Juliette," Nico has two daughters.

"So does Hylla," Reyna had named her daughter after her sister.

"John and Samira know," Calypso extinguishes Leo's eyebrow.

"Ziva found out yesterday," Hazel says.

"Exactly. They all know each other because we're always hanging out. They trust each other. They're bound to go to each other."

"Annabeth is right," Frank nods. "They're more likely to try and survive as a group rather than on their own."

"Maya was attacked I think by a Minotaur. Jason, you said Mason was attacked by a hellhound?"

"Yeah."

"Ziva was attacked by a manticore."

"Some sort of sea monster attacked the girls," Nico says.

"Lycaon came after Hylla."

None of the others had been attacked. Annabeth suggests a plan that they all agree to. Thalia and the Hunters will search on foot. Nico and Hazel will search the underworld in case they end up there. Jason will search from the air. Percy will search all the waterways. The rest of them will go back to camp and get help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we tell her now? Let her grow up knowing? Or do we wait?"

"We attract enough monsters as it is. If she knows, she'll only attract more. We need to keep her from this much as possible."

"But of we lie to her, won't she hate us?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I would rather not tell her at all."

"We can't. She'll find out eventually."

"So when do we tell her?"

"Fifteen. We tell her when she's fifteen."

"Okay. We tell her when she's fifteen."

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series or any of the stories from it. I do own the characters I create, the plot of this story, and the story itself though. Please do not steal them.

"What the crap?" I stare at the beast. It has the upper body of a bull and the lower body of a man. A name from Mom's book on Greek mythology pops into my head. Minotaur. Right. How do I kill this thing? I ask myself. It's horn. If the Minotaur can be hurt by anything, it's bound to be by its own horn. I jump in front of a tree, partially grateful that I'm wearing a red shirt. The bull charges, but I jump out of the way just in time. It's horn gets stuck the bark and rips off. I pull it out and when the monster charges again, I point the horn at it. It runs into the horn and dissolves into yellow dust. I wipe some of my jeans and pick up the horn.

"That was weird, right?" I head home. When I get there, I go straight to the room and stick the horn in my dresser. I grab out the journal I found in Mom's room. It looks like it is made of green snakeskin. I open it. Most of the pages have been torn out, but the first entry left seems to be the first entry period. I read through it, and suddenly, my day doesn't seem that far fetched. The last part of entry is the writer asking a little girl her name. Her response makes me stop.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Annabeth."

I stare at the name. I've heard it countless times. Because it's my mother's name.

"Maya?" Mom calls. I don't respond at first. She walks into my room and sees the journal.

"Is it true?" I demand.

"That?"

"Yes. This journal. Is it true."

"Percy!" Mom screams. Dad runs in. Get this. He's holding a sword.

"Dad. Mom. What aren't you telling me?"

"You are a lot like your mother. Annabeth I thought left that at camp," Dad whispers the last part.

"Camp?" I raise an eyebrow. "The camp you go to every summer but refuse to take me to? That camp?"

"Maya, there's something your mother and I need to tell you. Go ahead Annabeth," Dad looks at Mom expectantly. She looks at him add if to say really? and turns to me.

"Maya, you remember the Greek mythology I've had you learn? Well, is real. All of it."

"And Dad is a son of Poseidon and you're a daughter of Athena?"

"Um, yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Please. If Greek mythology is real, then the gods are likely to do the same things they used to do. Come to earth and have half god half mortal kids, like Jason and Perseus. Oh my gosh, Dad you were named after Perseus."

"Yes I was. Back to how you knew who or parents are."

"Please. I've met Grandpa, so Mom had to have a goddess for her mom. Only one goddess had grey eyes. Athena. And Dad, I've seen you explode the plumbing when you're mad."

"Okay for the record," he says after seeing Mom's face, "I did not know anytime was there, and I wasn't mad. I was having a bad dream."

"Never mind, I understand now. But seriously, you've got to learn to control that."

"Yes. I know."

"Percy? Annabeth!" A familiar voice calls from downstairs.

"This discussion is not over," Mom gives me a pointed look and leaves. Dad follows her. "Hey Jason."

Jason Grace is one of Mom and Dad's best friends. "Hey. I have no idea what to do. Mason knows."

"So does Maya. How's Piper?"

"Attempting to convince Mason he's imagining the hellhound that just attacked him."

"At least Maya's never been attacked," Dad says. I snort.

"Consider yourselves lucky. You tell Maya?"

"Never. Well, not willingly."

"I find that hard to believe coming from a genius strategist and a guy who can control water."

"She found Luke's journal," Mom says.

"I thought you left that with Chiron."

"I sorta took it back."

"Why? He betrayed you."

"Oh! Hi Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson," another voice says. I grin.

"Luke. Hi. Maya's inside," Mom says. I sit on my bed.

"Hey Maya."

"Sup Luke," I wave him in. Luke is my friend from school. This may sound ridiculous, but I take some college classes.

"Oh my gods. How did I not see it before?" Mom exclaims. I can almost hear Dad and Jason's confused looks. "Eighteen years ago, Luke opted for rebirth. Now there's an eighteen year old who looks exactly like him minus the scar whose name is Luke. Do the math."

"You don't think..." Dad trails off. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Percy no!"

"Annabeth, he hurt you. He betrayed all of us and let Kronos take over his body and-"

"Stop. Talking. He wouldn't remember any of that, because of the Lethe. This Luke, is not the same Luke who betrayed us. That Luke had an insane mother, a terrible childhood, and am evil Titan whispering in his ear. Currently, said evil Titan has practically been wiped from existence."

"Annabeth-"

"No. You're not going to kill an innocent kid for something he did in a different life. Twenty years ago."

"Fine. But if he so much as hurts one hair on my baby's head, I will break him."

"At which point you will be arrests for assault and possibly murder. Unless he turns into an evil maniac, you won't touch him."

I snicker at my parents bickering. Dad never wins these arguments. Luke looks stoney faced.

"What?" I ask.

"If your mom is right, and I am evil, then I can't be around you."

"What? Luke, that's not you. You're Luke Wells, a.k.a., my best friend."

"But Maya-"

"No buts. Now I have something to show you," I pull out the Minotaur horn.

"Woah. Where'd you get that?"

"Off the giant monster that attacked me no more than fifteen minutes ago."

"And you're not trembling with fear and insanity."

"It will probably hit me tonight when I go to bed."

"Whatever Jackson," Luke pulls out a textbook.

"You're seriously going to study after finding out that Greek mythology is real, my parents are demigods, and you died."

"Um, I didn't know about either of the first two things but yes. We have a biology test in two weeks."

"Which I will ace because first off, I ace ask my tests, and second of all, anything to do with water is a piece of pie."

"I still don't get why you say a piece of pie rather than a piece of cake."

"Because I hate cake."

"Again. I still don't get why."

"There's a lot you don't get Luke."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"After hearing what your dad said, no thanks. But can you please help me study now?"

"Whatever," I take the textbook from him. "what's the difference between a porpoise and a dolphin?"

"One has a noise and the other doesn't?"

"Yes. And?"

"One is a species of the other?"

"No."

"Try something else."

"Kelp versus seaweed."

"Kelp has roots. Seaweed floats?"

"Kelp is a group of single celled organisms that work together to survive. No roots. Just specialized parts of the bottom cells that are made to grip a rock or something. Seaweed is an actual plant. When a patch gets big enough, it can no longer withstand the currents and gets ripped from the sea floor. It floats to the surface where it becomes a home for crabs, fish, and turtles, and their safe haven from sharks and whales."

"Yeah you're going to ace this. And I'm going to fail this."

"Luke, out," Dad walks in.

"Dad," I protest, "Luke's fine. He's not going to hurt me. Like mom said, he's not an evil maniac."

"You heard all that?"

"Yes we did. And like is currently terrified of you."

"With good reason. Out. Now," Dad glares Luke, who takes back his textbook and leaves.

"You're annoying," I slam my door in Dad's face.

"Maya Elizabeth Jackson, open this door!"

"Why? So you can lie and accuse my friends of being evil some more?" I shout.

"Maya, you have to the count of three," Mom says calmly. I open the door. You never want to see Mom when she's at three.

"What?"

"What is that?" She looks over my shoulder at the horn.

"Just the horn of a monster that attacked me earlier. It was the Minotaur, but hey, no biggie."

"So that's how you knew."

"It certainly clued me in. You guys have been lying to me for fourteen years?"

"More like not telling you everything but yes," Dad says.

"I'm exhausted. So why don't I go to bed early while you two do whatever the heck it is you do add demigods," I shut my door and crawl into bed. About an hour later, they finally stop knocking. I look at my alarm clock. Seven thirty. I grab my backpack and stuff an extra T-shirt, some granola bars, a water bottle, and some cash. I add the journal and horn. Then I take out the horn and tie it to my waist. I wait until it hits ten o'clock and then I climb out of my window.

 **DISCLAIMER- I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES TO THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE FOR THIS SPECIFIC STORY.**

Percy knocks on the door. "Maya? It's Dad. Can you let me in? Please? We need to talk about last night." He waits a few minutes and knocks again. Percy opens the door and sees the window. And the rope hanging down from it. "Annabeth!" He screams. "Annabeth get in here!"

"What's wrong Perc- oh gods no. Percy, where is she?"

"I'm starting to think we should have told her from the beginning and not have decided to wait until she's fifteen."

"I have got to agree with you. I'm going to call the others, you go in the pool and scream so you don't blow out the plumbing."

Percy nods and goes to the back yard. Annabeth looks out the window and winces as all the water in the pool erupts as if from a volcano. She pulls out her cellphone and calls Jason and Piper.

"Hello?"

"Gods. Jason, she's gone. She ran away. Maya's gone."

"So is Mason. I was hoping you were him."

"What? I'll call Leo. You call Hazel and then get over here ASAP."

"You got it," Jason hangs up. Annabeth punches in another number.

"Hey Annabeth," a female voice answers.

"Calypso? Is that you?"

"The one and only. What's up?"

"Maya's missing."

"I'll tell Leo and Cooper. We'll be over right away. Leo!... What?... No!"

"Calypso?"

"Leo says Cooper's gone."

"I'm calling Nico. You guys just get over here," Annabeth hangs up. It is the same story from him. And Reyna. Soon, the whole gang is in Percy and Annabeth's living room, under much less happy circumstances than the last time they'd all been together, which had been at camp.

Nico di Angelo and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano had both married mortals, so their spouses aren't there. Leo and Calypso Valdez stand together on the brick of the fireplace in case Leo accidentally bursts into flames. Jason and Piper Grace sit on the couch. Hazel Zhang paces behind them, leaving a wake of precious gems in her wake. Her husband, Frank, keeps changing shapes from bulldog into calico cat, almost like the dog and cat versions of him were fighting. Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, repeatedly shoots arrows into the floor. Percy and Annabeth sit together on the opposite side of the room from the kitchen and bathroom.

"You know what, we need to quit panicking. How many of us ran away when we were kids?" Leo, Annabeth, Thalia, and Reyna raise their hands.

"Does being dropped off in the wolf house by my Dad's wife at two qualify?" Jason asks.

"Does running away from camp because I was mad a Percy for killing Bianca count?" Nico asks.

"Does getting cursed to be stuck on an island for eternity because of who my father is count?" Calypso asks.

"Technically I still am a kid," Thalia offers. Even though she was born seven years before Jason, she is still fifteen. She is the lieutenant of Artemis and cannot die unless killed and will never age unless she breaks her vows to remain a virgin.

"They're together," Annabeth says suddenly.

"What?" Leo asks, his eyebrow catching fire.

"Did they all know?"

"Mason knows," Piper says.

"So do Emily and Juliette," Nico has two daughters.

"So does Hylla," Reyna had named her daughter after her sister.

"John and Samira know," Calypso extinguishes Leo's eyebrow.

"Ziva found out yesterday," Hazel says.

"Exactly. They all know each other because we're always hanging out. They trust each other. They're bound to go to each other."

"Annabeth is right," Frank nods. "They're more likely to try and survive as a group rather than on their own."

"Maya was attacked I think by a Minotaur. Jason, you said Mason was attacked by a hellhound?"

"Yeah."

"Ziva was attacked by a manticore."

"Some sort of sea monster attacked the girls," Nico says.

"Lycaon came after Hylla."

None of the others had been attacked. Annabeth suggests a plan that they all agree to. Thalia and the Hunters will search on foot. Nico and Hazel will search the underworld in case they end up there. Jason will search from the air. Percy will search all the waterways. The rest of them will go back to camp and get help.

 **DISCLAIMER- all the characters and references to the Percy Jackson series belong to Rick. I only own the characters I create and the plot.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. This is my first story on here and I couldn't figure out how to update it.**

I throw the rock up at Luke's window. I miss and the rock lands in the gutter. I groan and climb up the latticework on the side of his house. I tap on the glass. Luke comes over.

"Maya? What are you doing here?"

"Just come on."

"Maya, what's going on. You weren't at school today, and now you're banging on my window, asking me to just follow you blindly."

"No. I'm asking you to come to your backyard."

"Why?"

"My cousins and I are camping in the fields behind your yard. I burned the hot dogs. You're fairly decent at cooking."

"Okay what's really going on."

"Please just come down," I beg.

"Fine. and then you start answering."

"Fine."

In his backyard, he stares at the others waiting. My cousins, Mason, Emily, Juliette, and Ziva, stand there. The rest of them are friends of the family. I've known them so long they may as well be my family.

"Luke, this is Mason, Emily, Juliette, Ziva, Hylla, John, and Samira."

"Okay explain."

"Look, you heard my parents say that you died and were reborn and all the stuff you did in you other life. Well, the guy who wrote this journal's name was Luke. I think it was you. And I think... I think the reason your dad is never around is the same reason Luke from the journal's dad was never around. Greek mythology is real, Luke. My parents are demigods. So are all of their parents," I gesture to my friends.

"Technically my mom is a Titan," John shrugs.

"Right. Wait. Calypso is a Titan?"

"Yeah."

"I thought the Titan named Calypso was stuck on Ogygia for eternity."

"I thought so too."

"Whatever. Samira, what are you doing?" I look at the girl. She has some gears and wires and other thingmabobs out.

"Building. Like usual."

"Of course. In case you can't tell, their dad, Leo, is the son of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmithing."

"Maya, stop," Luke says. "I know that Greek mythology is real. I never said it wasn't. My mom told me."

"How would your mom know?" Hylla asks.

"Uh, because my dad is Hermes."

"Yes!" I jump in the air. "So is journal Luke's! I was right!"

"Yes you were. Maybe. Now calm down."

"Right. Sorry. In any case, we left home because A, our parents lied to us our whole lives, B, some of us got attacked by Greek monsters, and C, too much weird stuff was happening at home."

"So what now?"

"There's a camp in California for grandchildren of the gods. And children, but we're legacies. We're going to go there. Only problem is, none of us can drive. That's where you come in."

"That's where I always come in. Any time you need a car, you come to me. Whatever. Let's go to California," Luke pulls out some car keys and unlocks his mom's station wagon. The nine of us pile in and drive. I don't pay attention to much of what's going on outside the car and sleep for most of the drive. We're there in a few days.

"Now what?" Luke asks as we pull into San Francisco. I direct him to an overpass and tell him to get out. The nine of us stand on the median. Two kids in full blown Roman armor stand at the door to a maintenance tunnel.

"Let me do the talking," I whisper.

"Who are you?" the girl guard asks.  
"My name is Maya. who are you?"

"Amanda. And this is Ben."

"What are you doing here?" Ben asks.

"Looking for Camp Jupiter."

"How do you know about Camp Jupiter?" he narrows his eyes.

"We're legacies."

"Again. How do you know about Camp Jupiter?"

"Did Lupa send you?" Amanda asks.

"No. I found mention of it in a book that belongs to my mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"Her name is not important."

"How do we know you're not monsters in disguise?"

"Let them in, Benjamin," a female voice says beside me. I turn to see a wolf. I instinctively know her to be Lupa, Roman goddess of wolves, and the adoptive mother of Romulus, founder of Rome, and his twin brother, Remus.

"Lupa," Ben, Amanda, and I breath all at the same time.

"Let them in Benjamin. Their fate is intertwined with the gods. If they do not survive, none of us will."

"Yes Lupa," Ben opened the door to the tunnel and Amanda motioned for us to follow. I turned to Lupa.

"What do you mean if we die, you die?"

"The Prophecy of the End," she says as she vanishes. Ben stares at us.

"What?" I ask

"You better come in. I'll let John know you're here."

"Who?"

"The argur."

"Okay. C'mon guys," I motion them in. We follow Amanda through a city. A purple ghost glares at me.

"Graecus," it spits out the word.

"That means-"

"Greek," I say, interrupting Amanda. "I've studied Latin."

"Okay then. But umm... I'm not sure why he would be calling you graecus. The Lars usually use it as an insult."

"I wasn't offended."

"I'm glad. Our praetors, Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, are out right now. So John, the argur, is in charge."

I glance nervously at Hylla and Ziva. Frank and Reyna are their parents. We walk into a temple.

"John, Lupa brought over these legacies."

"Hi. I'm John," the kid turns around. I stare at the items in his hands. A knife and a mutilated teddy bear.

"Uh..."

"We don't sacrifice real animals any more. We use stuffed animals."

"Uh huh," I'm scared to say anything more as I look at the mutilated teddy.

"Who are your godly ancestors?"

"I'm a legacy of Minerva and Neptune. Luke is a son of Hermes. Ziva is a legacy of Pluto, Neptune, and Mars. Hylla is a legacy of Bellona. John and Samira are legacies of Vulcan and children of Calypso. Emily and Juliette are legacies of Pluto. Mason is a legacy of Jupiter and Venus."

"Lupa said their fates are intertwined with the gods. She also mentioned the Prophecy of the End."

"Oh gods. Uh... Reyna would probably kill me for saying this, but I'm going to tell you the Prophecy of the End. When the successors are born, Thirty-five years remain, To take their place on Olympus, Before the golden blood rains."

"Morbid much," Ziva mutters.

"What does that mean?" I ask eagerly.

"The golden blood would be ichor, the blood of the gods. The rest is pretty straightforward. The successors, children of each god, are born. When the oldest one turns thirty-five, the gods die and the successors take their place as Olympian gods."

"Who are the successors?"

"The ones that we know of? Let's see...the successor for Neptune is Percy Jackson. The successor for Pluto is Nico di Angelo. The successor for Minerva is Annabeth Jackson. The successor for Jupiter is Jason Grace. The successor for Venus is Piper Grace. The successor for Vulcan is Leo Valdez. The successor for Artemis is Thalia Grace. The successor for Mars is Frank Zhang. The successor for Apollo is Will Solace. That's all the ones we know. And why are none of you smiling any more?"

"Those are our parents," Samira whispers. Luke and I both face-palm.

"Wait, what?"

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson are my parents. Jason and Piper Grace are Mason's parents. Frank Zhang is Ziva's dad. Leo Valdez is John and Samira's dad. Nico di Angelo is Emily and Juliette's dad."

"John," a rainbow appeared. In it was Reyna's face.

"Praetor."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Probably. Are the Jacksons there?"

"Annabeth is."

"Put her on."

"Yeah John?"

The argur drags me in front of the rainbow. Mom's face stares back at me. She gasps. "Maya?"

"Hey Mom," I say.

"Maya we've been so worried! I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere," Mom ran from the picture.

"She's in San Francisco?" I ask.

"No. We're at Camp Half-Blood, in New York. There's a magic highway between the two camps."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because you're smart, like your mom. Is Hylla there?"

"Hi Mom," the girl walks to my side. Reyna squeals and then clears her throat.

"Stay there, or you're grounded," she swiped her hand through the rainbow and it vanished.

"You know, running away won't solve all your problems," Mom says walking into the temple.

"Says the one who ran away at seven," Reyna follows.

"You're all here. Oh gods, thank wait. Luke, please tell me you had nothing to do with this?" Mom narrows her eyes.

"I drove," he mumbles.

"Then you had better hide before Percy gets here, or he will kill you."

Luke nods and Amanda drags him out.

"I made him drive us."

"He's eighteen. You can't make him do anything. Also, none of you are leaving. I called your parents, and they're all on their way."

"Yes ma'am," six of us mumble.

"Reyna, Annabeth, Lupa said they were connected to the Prophecy of the End."

"What?" Mom gasps. "But none of them are demigods. Plus, we're already the successors for our parents."

"There's more to it than that," a redhead walks in. her eyes roll back in her head and a green mist seeps from her skin. "When the successors are born, Thirty-five years remain, To take their place on Olympus, Before the golden blood rains,Or stop Time in his tracks, To free the gods of their chains." John steps behind her as she collapses.

"Well, looks like there's two more lines to the Prophecy."

"Maya!" Dad runs in. He hugs me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Hey Dad."

"Are you okay? What happened? Where were you?"

"Yes. I was mad. Driving cross country."

"In that case, how dare you do this to your mother and I? We were worried sick!"

"How dare you like to me about who you really are for fourteen years?" I counter. Mom and Dad look sheepishly at the floor.

"We only wanted to keep you safe. We thought it was best if you didn't know. But we knew you'd find out eventually, so we planned to tell you when you turned fifteen."

"Oh. Wow Mom. You planned to lie to me for fifteen years and then one day, out of the blue, you were gonna say 'hey, guess what. Greek mythology is real. Your grandstand are Greek god. Wanna grab some ice cream?'"

"Um, not the ice cream part, but yeah. Pretty much," Dad shrugged.

"What else haven't you been telling me?"

"That you need to check your attitude before you get grounded," Mom says.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and push past them. "I'm staying here!" I call. After almost an hour of sulking, I look up to see a little blonde girl. She looks no older than eight.

"Help us. Please. You're our only hope. Please Maya. We need you," then the little girl turns into a pillar of fire and vanishes.

"Mom?!" I call. She steps in.

"Yes?"

"I know you were right outside, so please tell me I'm not going crazy."

"You're not going crazy."

"Then who was that little girl and how did she turn into fire and vanish like a phoenix?"

"Little girl?"

"There was a little blonde girl in here asking for my help."

"And she turned into fire?"

"Uh huh."

"That was probably Hestia. She usually chooses the shape of an eight year old girl."

"Hestia was a goddess right?"

"Is. And yes. Goddess of hearth and home."

"Well, why would a goddess need my help?"

"Why did they make Percy and I fight two wars before we were seventeen?"

"You fought two wars before you were seventeen?"

"Yeah. We'll fill you in on the details of our teenage life another time. But yeah. The gods pretty much always need our help. Although, I'm pretty sure Hestia has never asked a mortal for help though."

"So what now?"

"Well, of your Dad and I are the successors from the first half of the Prophecy, maybe you're the one who's supposed to stop time and save the gods," Mom suggests.

"Maybe," I yawn.

"Reyna wants you to join a cohort, if you want to. If not you can probably find a place in the city with me. Your friends are joining a cohort though."

"Then I guess I will too. Had Dad disemboweled Luke yet?"

"Nah. I explained. And threatened. But long story short, Luke got a bloody nose and Percy got tasked with helping Terminus tomorrow. If you are planning on joining a cohort, you have to go now."

"I'm coming," I stand up. That's the great thing about Mom. You get in a fight, you talk it over, you're good. Granted, when we go home, I'll probably be grounded, but hey, who cares, right?

When we get to the barracks, Frank and Reyna are wearing full on battle armor and purple cloaks. The sign of a Roman praetor. Dad, Jason, and Hazel stand with one group. John stands with another. Mom, Piper, Leo, Calypso, and Nico all stand to the side. My group of nine stands together beside Frank and Reyna.

"Maya Jackson, legacy of Poseidon and Athena, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, brought here by Lupa herself. Which cohort will take her?" Reyna says loudly.

"We will take her," Dad says.

"We will take her," John says.

"Maya Jackson, would you join the third cohort or the fifth cohort?"

"I would join the third cohort," I say. Based on where they're standing, Dad is in the fifth cohort. And I don't want to be in the same one as Dad. He's wearing a badge that marks him as a centurion. Which means he would be my commanding officer. No thanks.

"Maya Jackson, join the third cohort," Reyna nods. I step up next to John.

"Emily di Angelo, legacy of Hades, daughter of Nico di Angelo, brought here by Lupa herself. Which cohort will take her?" Frank booms.

"We will take her," John and Dad say simultaneously.

"Emily di Angelo, would you join the third cohort or the fifth?"

I hold up a number three.

"Third," I groan inwardly at her lack of a complete sentence.

"Emily di Angelo, join the third cohort."

"Juliette di Angelo, legacy of Hades, daughter of Nico di Angelo, brought here by Lupa herself. Which cohort will take her?" Reyna asks.

"We will take her," Dad and John say together.

"Juliette di Angelo, would you join the third cohort or the fifth cohort?"

"The third cohort."

"Juliette di Angelo, join the third cohort."

"Mason Grace, legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite, son of Jason and Piper Grace, brought here by Lupa herself. Which cohort will take him?"

"We will take him," Jason steps forward.

"We will take him," John says.

"We will take him," three other people say.

"Mason Grace, which cohort would you join?"

"I would join the third cohort," he echoes my words exactly.

"Mason Grace, join the third cohort."

"Ziva Zhang, legacy of Mars and Pluto, daughter of Praetor Frank Zhang and Hazel Zhang, brought here by Lupa herself. Which cohort will take her?"

"We will take her," Dad, John, and one other guy step forward.

"Ziva Zhang, would you join the first cohort, the third cohort, or the fifth cohort?"

"The third cohort."

"Ziva Zhang, join the third cohort."

"Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, legacy of Bellona, daughter of Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, brought here by Lupa herself,"

"We will take her," the same three people say.

"Ziva Zhang-"

"Third," she walks so the third cohort. Jason snorts out a laugh.

The rest of my friends ask join the third cohort. We follow John to a barracks and are shown to empty bunks. The nine of us are all in the same area.

"G'night gang," I yawn as I close my eyes and settle into a hopefully peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK. I have got to think of more creative ways to say this...**

After a year of training, a symbol was branded into my skin. It was a trident, an owl, and one tally mark. The day I got them, the little girl came back. She asked for help again and vanished. Mom, Dad, and them had to leave because out was almost time for them to take their parents place.

Mom and Dad left last week. I've been having a really weird dream. In it, fourteen people I assume to be the gods are chained to the wall. Hestia always begs for help. This time, she's more specific.

"Maya, you have to stop Kronos. Or he will wake Chaos. And that won't be good for any of us. He will rise on your father's thirty-fifth birthday. You must free is by then, or light as you know it will die."

I sit bolt upright, bonking my head on the bunk above mine.

"Maya?" Luke pokes his head over the edge.

"Where's John and Reyna?" I ask.

"John's in bed, and Reyna probably is too."

"Get John and meet me at Reyna's," I dart out of bed, still my PJs. Not bothering to change, I run down the street to Reyna's house and pound on the door.

"It's two in the morning. Go back to bed," the praetor says sleepily.

"I need you to authorize a quest," I say.

"A quest? Maya, it's two in the morning."

"Reyna it's important. Hestia needs me and the gang. She told me to stop Kronos from waking Chaos. The gods are imprisoned somewhere, and I have to free them. I can't do that alone. If you don't authorize this, we'll go anyway and just do it on our own."

"Give me five minutes," she disappears into the house. Five minutes later, she emerges holding a bronze ballpoint pen. "This is your father's. He left it here and told me to give it to you when the time was right. I think this is that time. Go. But take John with you."

"Thank you Reyna," I turn and charge back to the dorms.

"He won't wake up," Luke says.

"John, we have a quest," I say. Nothing. I will his water bottle to explode and he jerks awake.

"What the heck?!"

"We have a quest. Get ready," Luke and I leave to wake the others.

We leave about half an hour later to give everyone a chance to grab some supplies. I Iris-message Dad while i wait on them.

"Maya? What's wrong?"

"Where's your dad?"

"Not here. He left a few weeks ago. Haven't seen him since. Why?"

"When do you turn thirty-five?"

"Ten days. Why?"

"In mythology, Kronos is also known as Time, right?"

"In case you hadn't figured it out, I'm not the expert on mythology, but Kronos is the Titan of time, yeah."

"And Kronos is a he?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know what the last two lines of the prophecy mean."

"What?"

" _When the successors are born,_ that's you, Mom, and all the others. _Thirty-five years remain,_ that's in ten days. _To take their place on Olympus,_ as gods, replacing your parents. _Before the golden blood rains,_ Ichor, blood of the gods. _Or stop Time in his tracks,_ or stop Kronos. _To free the gods of their chains_ to save the gods. Lupa said we're tied in to the gods fate. Hestia came back. All the gods are imprisoned somewhere. Hestia told me to stop Kronos by your thirty-fifth birthday. Dad, he's going to wake Chaos. Chaos will undo the creation of the earth. _Everyone_ will die. You guys have to take the gods place as a last ditch effort to stop Kronos. Dad, I can't not do this. Reyna's already okayed it, so long as John comes. We're about to head out."

"Did Reyna give you the pen?"

"The one that turns into a super cool sword when you take the cap off? Oh yeah."

"It'll always return to your pocket in pen form. It's name is anaklusmos."

"Riptide.

"Yeah. Maya, be careful. And wary. Especially of Luke. In his last life, he not only fought for Kronos, but he let Kronos possess him. He may still be susceptible to the Titan's will. Also, your mother and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Now go kick some Titan butt," Dad grins and swiped his hand through the image, breaking the connection. And that's exactly what we do. We go kick some Titan butt.


	5. Chapter 5

**The knife was to my throat. "Say it," the snake lady hissed. "Okay! I don't own this! All rights go to Rick Riordan!" I squeak.**

Naturally, we're attacked the minute we walk out of camp. This time by a hellhound. Not Mrs. O'Leary. I uncap riptide. As the beast launches itself at me, I force the sword up, impaling the beast. It dissolves into a puddle of darkness as we jump in the car. Well, station wagon is more like it. There's just barely room for the ten of us. John drives.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"The only place that could imprison the gods is in the underworld. Tartarus."

"Naturally, our first quest takes us to the worst possible place that exists," I grumble.

"Upside, only way in is the underworld. That's where Dad is. Maybe he can help."

"It's our quest Emilia. That's not how it works."

"He could give us some food and a place to stay for the night. Also, there's a Hydra on the car."

John jabs his sword out the window and yellow dust rains down.

"Not anymore," he says.

"Another upside, Thalia's in the car beside us," Mason says. I wave and the Hunter glares at me. I call her on my cell phone.

"Thalia, what's wrong?"

"You're all running away again!"

"No. We're on a quest. That will unfortunately most likely take is into Tartarus."

"No. You can't go in there. Percy and Annabeth almost didn't make it out. Nico got kidnapped by Giants when he went in. They're the only three mortals who've survived it. And they almost went crazy. And almost died a hundred times more than they did on normal quests."

"If we don't do this, everyone dies. Including Artemis, Zeus, all of us, and you."

"Maya Jackson, pull over right now!"

"John, pull over," I say. He does. Thalia hangs up and comes over to my window.

"Out. Now," she opens the door. I get out. "Do you want to know exactly what happened to your parents in Tartarus?"

"Sure, seeing as how I'm going in, any information will be helpful."

"Fine," she is messages Mom and Dad.

"Oh boy," Mom says.

"Tell her about Tartarus."

"What? No!" Dad exclaimed.

"tell her, or she's going in blind."

"Maya, you are not going to Tartarus. It's an evil place."

"I have to. For my quest."

"What quest?" Mom demands.

"The gods are imprisoned. We're the last ditch effort to save the day, but they're on the front lines this time. Kronos is going to wake chaos in ten days," Dad says.

"Which means Tartarus," I say. "it's the only place that could imprison fourteen gods. Plus, chaos lives under Tartarus. The only way to him is through the pit. That's where Kronos will be. That's where we have to go to stop him."

"No. I'm not letting you go in there," Mom is adamant.

"Why not? You went in!"

"We fell! We weren't trying to go in!" Mom shouts. "I was on a quest for my mom. I had to find the Athena Parthenos. Arachne had it. Arachne's lair was right over Tartarus, and the floor was unstable. Leo threw a car on her, busting a hole in the floor, sending her into Tartarus. She shot out some silk. It stuck to my leg and pulled me down after her. Your dad tried to pull me up. When he realized that wasn't possible, he decided he wasn't going to let me go alone. He knew that part of our quest involved Tartarus. So he came to protect me then he almost died. We Encountered a group of auri, curses, Percy'd killed so many monsters... every single way that he'd killed a monster or an escaped evil soul or even another demigod, he felt that pain. He lived those deaths. Including gorgon's blood. Some of the curses weren't fatal. One of mine cursed me to be blind. One of Percy's cursed me to think he'd left. One of his was a broken arm. The point is, there are things in Tartarus that you don't want to encounter. You dad almost drowned! The son of Poseidon almost drowned in one of the rivers."

"He also almost drowned in a nymphaeum full of evil naiads," Dad cuts in.

"I'll be okay guys. I'm going in with nine other people."

"Ten others. I'm coming too," Thalia says.

"No. If we fail, you need to be ready to take Artemis's place," I shake my head.

"If my lady is in there, I'm going to get her."

"Thalia, she's right. You can't go in," Dad says.

"What?!"

"Nico almost died. He would've died had he not been kidnapped by Giants. If Maya fails, and you get kidnapped, or killed, then there's no hope. Get to Olympus and be ready. Ten days until it all goes down."

"Wait. When did Dad kill a demigod?"

"We were at war. It was unavoidable," Thalia is stoney faced.

"Well, we're at war now. Against Kronos-"

"What?!" Mom exclaims. "I thought we killed him!"

"He's immortal," Dad says.

"I _know_. But I thought we wiped his essence so thin he couldn't manifest again for another hundred thousand years."

"Apparently we only stopped him from coming for eighteen years."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too."

"And that's my cue to leave," I walk back to the car and we head out.

"Well?" Luke asks.

"Shut up I'm thinking."

"Think out loud," Juliette suggests.

"There are ten of -hydra-" Emilia taps it with her sword killing it instantly. "us. The old quests were no more than three participants. The more demigods in one place, the more monsters can find us. Tartarus is their home turf. They'll be more powerful and harder to kill. Plus the auri, curses, they make you suffer some of the same fates as those you've killed and harmed, physically and emotionally. But only if you kill them. Oh and the rivers. There's five. The Styx, the Lethe, the Cocytus, the Phlegethon, and the Acheron. If you drink from the Styx, you burn up and die. Spontaneous combustion. You drink from the Lethe, you lose your memory. You drink from the Acheron, your soul is trapped in the river forever. Same if you simply touch it. If you drown in the Cocytus, your soul is trapped in the river forever. If you drown in the Styx, your soul is trapped in the river forever. The Lethe and Phlegethon are the only ones that won't kill you. The Phlegethon is the river of fire. The dead in the Fields of Punishment drink from it to survive their curses. It keeps them intact. The Lethe isn't deadly, but it is dangerous. A single drop and every single memory is erased from your mind. The easiest way in would be jumping. Downside to that is we only have ten days. The fall alone can take nine. Also there's no solid time in Tartarus. The ten days could happen in as little as what we think is four days or as long as what we think is a month. So don't count the days. Iris messages won't work. Maybe we could follow Nyx or Hemera in. Of course to do that, we'd have to find one of them. Hemera is only out during the day whereas Nyx is only out at night. I have an idea," I pull out a prism and a gold denarius, currency of Camp Jupiter. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hemera," I toss the coin into the rainbow and it vanishes. The image of a woman in a bright yellow dress appears.

"What do you want, demigod?" She snaps.

"Oh mighty and beautiful Hemera, I need to ask a favor in the name of the gods."

"Which ones?"

"Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hermes."

"We'll see. What is the favor?"

"That you help us on our quest."

"Be more specific."

"Our quest requires us to travel into Tartarus, where you reside at night. We request that you lead us in tonight and then lead us out eight days later."

"Time is hard in Tartarus."

"But if you count the times you leave and return until you've counted eight, that will be what we need."

"You're very bold, child of Athena."

"I'm the legacy of Poseidon and Athena. My mom is Annabeth Chase and my dad is Percy Jackson."

"I will help you, but only because I owe your father."

"Then you'll show us the way in?" I ask eagerly.

"No. I said I will help _you,_ not your friends."

"But-"

"I will lead you in tonight, and lead you out eight days later, but if your friends are there, our deal is off."

"Yes Hemera. Thank you for your help," I say.

"Where do I meet you?"

"You don't. I come to you," the goddess cuts the connection.

"So you're just going in alone?" Luke asks.

"Guess so. But I'll be okay. Uncle Nico survived alone."

"My dad did what?" Juliette asks.

"Uncle Nico is also a son of Hades," Mason points out."

"And I've got my dad's powers, and my mom's. They survived it together, and I'm a combination of them, so I should be good."

"Your parents did what?" Juliette asks.

"It took them both to defeat Kronos last time. How the heck do I know that?" Luke asks.

"Again, I'm the two of them rolled into one."

"They did what?"

"Besides, I've never killed anyone. Just the occasional monster, unlike my dad. I should be good if I do meet the auri."

"Okay stop and answer my questions," Juliette interrupts. "My dad did what?"

"He survived Tartarus during the second giant war. The first mortal to ever do that. But his way out was by being kidnapped by Giants. Long story, ask him later."

"Your parents did what?"

"They survived Tartarus, same as your dad. Their way out was the Doors of Death. First mortals to ever use them, much less survive them. Long story, ask them later."

"They did what?"

"They stopped Kronos during the second Titan war. Annabeth brought the real me to the surface so I could kill Kronos by committing suicide. Holy crap what the heck," Luke says.

"Did you just use my mom's first name?"

"I think I did."

"And did you refer to yourself as needing to be brought back to stop Kronos?"

"I think I did."

"You're in a second life. You lived before and achieved Elysium. You chose rebirth and were born as this Luke. But you're starting to remember, and that's not normal."

"Back to my question. Your parents killed people?"

"They were at war. Some demigods fought with Kronos and were killed. Soldiers do the same exact thing in Afghanistan."

"And Luke is Kronos."

"Was possessed by in a previous life."

"But in his previous life, he was evil, and still earned Elysium."

"He sacrificed himself to stop Kronos. He died a hero."

"Could he do it again?"

"I doubt Kronos world inhabit the person who sent him back to Tartarus eighteen years ago."

"But he could."

"Our Luke is a good guy," I snap. "Anyone else want to dispute that?"

"Nope, I think we're good," John says. "I say we continue with the plan to meet with Nico in the underworld. Maya will stay in the mortal world to meet with Hemera. But, piece of advice, avoid Nyx while you're there. Your parents made her pretty mad, and gods tend to take their anger out on their enemies' children. Also avoid Aklyhs, all the Titans and all the Giants. If worst comes to worst, break your dad's shell under your feet. It's an emergency escape to the ocean from anywhere. But only use it as a last resort. It will take you out of Tartarus, ending your chance to find the gods, ending the quest."

"So only use it when dying," I joke sarcastically.

"And she's nervous."

"Shut up Mason. I'm fine."

"Yup. Definitely nervous."

"How would you know?"

"When you're nervous, you do this thing. First you joke about the problem. Then you deny that you're nervous. Then you twirl your bangs around your left pinky. Your right leg starts bouncing. You cross your legs to hide the bouncing. Then you bite your lower lip. Your hand inches to your pocket where you used to keep a pocketknife, although now it's your dad's sword. Finally, you start humming the lullaby Uncle Percy used to sing you before bed."

"Shut up," I douse him with his Dr. Pepper and busy myself with Iris-messaging Uncle Nico.

"Maya? What's wrong?"

"We're on a quest. My part takes me into Tartarus. Mom, Dad, Thalia, and Reyna already know. But yeah. I'm going into Tartarus. Alone. Tonight. Hemera is taking me. I'm going to free the gods. If... If I fail, you guys are the last ditch effort to stop Kronos. Also, if I fail, it will mean that Kronos has woken Chaos. Either way, I sense that there's going to be a war. If I succeed, we have the gods on our side. If I fail, everything falls on you guys. Also, please do something horrible to Mason as he is an annoying, terrible, rude, and evil cousin."

"He told you about your nervous routine," Uncle Nico grins.

"How did you know?!"

"Your mom figured it out. She was telling Percy and I. We later discovered that Mason was eavesdropping."

"In any case. Do you have any advice on how to survive Tartarus alone?"

"Don't go in," Uncle Nico says as the connection fizzles out.


	6. Chapter 6

**you asked for it, so here you go, AwesomeDemigodz. This chapter might be a bit confusing. Also, if you're an alien (because that's the only reason to hate percabeth) so this chapter. PS I own nothing**

"What are you doing here?" Jason asks.

"Well, Poseidon has a throne here on Mount Olympus. If I'm supposed to take his place in ten days, I may as well be here to help when everything goes down. Not to mention that if we lose, I want to lose with Annabeth. I'd rather lose with her than lose her," Percy says, stepping off the elevator to Mt. Olympus.

"I know what you mean. I tried convincing Thalia to come here, but she's insisting on hunting until the last minute."

"I'm worried man."

"Aren't we all?"

"About Maya. She's going into Tartarus. Alone."

"What?" Jason pales.

"Yeah. She's got Riptide and a pearl that can transport her to the ocean from any location. Hemera's taking her in. And... Kronos wants to wake Chaos."

"If that happens, we all die."

"Yeah. We're the last line of defense for the entire world."

"So? Nothing new there."

"Except the fact that my daughter is putting her life in the line to save the whole earth. Oh gods. If this is how my mom feels every time I have a quest... I'm surprised she didn't die of worry. I feel like dying."

"Percy!" Annabeth charges, accidentally knocking him off the edge of Olympus. Percy had a flashback to falling into Tartarus. Not a happy thought when your daughter is about to commit suicide by trying to save the world. Jason controls the wind to lift them back to Olympus.

"Good to see you."

"Will just had a vision. Of you _dying_. Percy, I was so worried!"

"I'm okay. I'm here," he hugs his wife and kisses her softly on the top of the head.

"Thank gods you're okay," she whispers.

"Technically, in thanking the gods, we're thanking ourselves," Percy says.

"Not for ten days, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth punches his arm.

"Whatever," Percy shrugs.

"It's weird, ya know? Watching them take on a quest. Part of me knows every demigod has at least one, that it's just the course of nature, I like how my mom would feel. Part of me remembers going on those quests and feels sorry for them, knowing how dangerous it is, but being proud at the same time because I know they can do it. Part of me is terrified, because it's Maya. Part of me is relieved that it's not me."

"I know. I'm scared, proud, sad, excited, nervous, and yet I know there's nothing I can do."

"Look at us! We used to dash around the world, killing monsters, saving mortals, demigods, and gods, we freaking killed Kronos and Gaea! Now we're sitting here, worrying about Maya."

"Let's remedy that."

"Huh?"

"I challenge you to a bet. I say we go on a date. First of us to mention Maya and them, the quest, the prophecy, or the danger has to break one of Leo's devices."

"Oh you're on," Annabeth grins. Where at?"

"Here, on Olympus. My dad's place."

"Let's go."

In Poseidon's palace, Percy grabbed two plates and an enchanted dish. He summoned all sorts of French pastries, as a tip of the hat to their first anniversary, when Hermes teleported them to Paris as thanks for recovering his caduceus. Percy put the plates back and brought the bowl to the backyard, which was a beach. He spread a blue silk blanket over the white sands and sat down next to Annabeth, looking out at the crystalline water. He started thinking about how Maya used to play in the water when she was little.

Annabeth took a bite of a stuffed pastry "accidentally" squirting jelly on Percy's nose. He grins and splashes her with water. She throws a crescent roll at him. Pretty soon, they'd started a donut war. Giggling, they tossed the breakfast pastries at each other. When they finally ran out of donuts, they sat on the blanket and looked out at the sea. Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and she leaves into him. he rotates his head and kisses her hair.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you back," she sighs, tipping her head up so he can kiss her for real.

"Guys! Message from Nico! Maya's in!" Piper runs over. This instantly kills the mood. Maya was now in the deadliest, darkest place ever known to god, man, or monster. The only place more likely to kill you is Chaos.

"Let's hope she knows what she's doing," Percy mutters.

"She's in freaking Tartarus. Of course she doesn't know what she's doing," Annabeth says.

"Is it possible for you to hope for the illogical?" Percy asks her.

"Why would I hope in the impossible?"

"I said illogical, not impossible."

"Percy, she's my daughter. I'm worried. And starting to figure out how our parents felt."

"No kidding. I'm surprised she didn't keel over and die from the stress. I'm surprised we survived the quests."

"Not the wisest thing to say to a mother whose daughter is on a quest."

"Oh. And you would know everything about wisdom?"

"Well I am about to become goddess of wisdom, so yeah."

"Not for ten days, as you so wisely reminded me earlier."

"Stop fighting," Piper says.

"Oh. So I'm only good at telling you what you already knew?" Annabeth says defensively.

"Your words, not mine," Percy retorts

"Stop fighting," Piper says, this time using charmspeak. "Now apologize."

"Sorry," they both murmur.

"Kiss her," she told Percy. He does. Annabeth kisses him back.

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm just so on edge, everything is just... I'm sorry. No excuses."

"No. I understand. I'm sorry too," Percy brushes her hair from her face.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she smiles.

"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy kisses her again.

"I love watching you two," Piper sighs.

"I thought you weren't all lovey dovey like Drew," Jason walks up.

"I'm not. But you gotta admit, they make a cute couple."

"Not as cute as us," Jason kisses her temple

"Mmm... no. I think they're the cuter couple. Wait. There are fourteen successors."

"Not yet, but there will be."

"There's Hades- Nico. Zeus- you. Poseidon-Percy. Demeter-Meg. Artemis- Thalia. Apollo- Will. Hermes- Connor. Ares- Frank. Athena- Annabeth. Hephaestus- Leo. Aphrodite- me. Hestia asked Hazel to be her successor. The only ones left are Hera and Mr. D."

"Bacchus's successor is Dakota," Jason says.

"Then who's Hera's?"

"I think she asked Rachel."

"She did," the redhead skips up.

"There ya go. Fourteen successors."

"Okay," Piper nods. "Do you think Ziva knows that her mom is from a hundred years ago?"

"No," Frank says.

"It'd be funny to tell her."

"No."

"Fine."

"Rachel, do you have anything on Maya?" Annabeth asks.

"Just that she's in."

"Okay. If you get anything, please tell me."

"I will. But she's in Tartarus. The power of Delfi doesn't reach to the pit. I could ask him. Chaos rising world destroy him. He might be willing to side with us."

"Do it."

"Okay. I'll try," Rachel nods.

"Guys!" Meg McCaffery, daughter of Demeter, runs up. "Guys!"

"Hey Meg. What's up?" Percy pulls away from Annabeth long enough to ask.

"Dedona. She's here."

"The grove is at camp," Annabeth says, confused.

"Not the grove. Dedona."

"You mean she's a person?"

"Yeah. Will's got her now."

"Is she awake?" Piper asks.

"Sort of. She's delirious. Keeps muttering about Apollo. Think Will is him."

"We're coming," Jason says as they take off for Apollo's palace.

Dedona has light brown hair and eyes the color of laurel leaves. Her skin is a creamy brown like laurel wood.

"Apollo. Dedona," she mutters, repeating the two words over and over.

"That's not Dedona," Annabeth says.

"Then who?"

"Think about it. What's Dedona?"

"An oracle."

"A grove of trees. What happened in a grove of trees?"

"Hazel and Frank got married?" Percy asks. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Every time Apollo's gone near Dedona, he's whispered a name. Daphne. She was turned into a laurel tree when Apollo pursued her. That's how she died. Isn't that also how Thalia died? Except she didn't die. She was kept alive by the tree. Maybe Daphne didn't die. Maybe the tree kept her alive. Maybe the forest they were in, was the grove of Dedona. Maybe that's why Apollo always heard her voice from the grove."

"That's a lot of maybes," Jason says.

"Oh for crying out loud. That's Daphne, the girl who was turned into a tree because she didn't like that Apollo loved her because she'd been shot with one of Eros's lead arrows, which make it impossible to love."

"How can you know that?"

"Apollo, I'm sorry," the girl murmurs.

"Why would Dedona apologize to Apollo?" Annabeth asks.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Daphne. She's been trapped in the grove of Dedona for the past four millennia. For whatever reason, she's not a tree anymore. The lead arrow hasn't touched this version of her, so she can still love. She remembers how much Apollo loved her, and is sorry for utterly breaking his heart."

"Wasn't she a Hunter?"

"No. Daphne was a teenage girl who didn't know what path to take. She thought she was supposed to follow Artemis, when in reality, she was pledged to Hebe, in the hope that she would have good luck in life," Will says.

"How do you know that?"

"My dad was a sixteen year old mortal for a bit. We talked. A lot. Especially after Nico and I broke up."

"Apollo," Daphne murmurs, opening her eyes. She kisses Will, who turns bright red.

"Daphne, that's not Apollo. That's his son, Will," Piper says.

Daphne pulls away, mortified.

"You look just like him," she says.

"Never heard that before," Will says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Is Apollo around?"

"No. none of the gods are. They were taken hostage. They're currently trapped in Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth's daughter is there, trying to free them," Will explains.

"Oh Apollo," Daphne breathes.

"How are you here?" Jason asks.

"Rhea."

"What about her?"

"She melted the tree, bringing me back to the world. She said Apollo was in danger. Said it was my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I issued the prophecy, making the gods choose their successors sooner than Rhea wanted."

"It would've happened even if you had waited until today to issue the prophecy."

"Then how can I help?"

"Right now," Will says, "you can rest. When Maya brings the gods back, you can apologize to my dad and marry him."

"What?"

"He still loves you. He swore on the river Styx, if he couldn't marry you, he wouldn't marry anyone."

"I'm the only one who can heal his heart."

"Exactly."

"Daphne, he loves you. A lot. Enough to let you go if you don't want him. He won't force you. He wants you to want him," Piper says kindly.

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth asks, maneuvering herself behind him. Just as he passes out in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I look around in vain. Tartarus is completely and utterly black. There is no light whatsoever. I know why little kids are afraid of the dark. It's so suffocatingly awful not being able to see your hands in front of your face. I'm just glad Juliette isn't here. Despite being the daughter of the lord of darkness she hates the dark. Not that that's important right now. Right now, I need to find where the gods are being kept. A light appears in front of me. Naturally, I walk into it. Because, you know, light. I can picture this happening with Mom and Dad. Dad would go to the light, and Mom would call him an idiot as she followed two steps behind. I smile, despite being in the pit of despair. The light vanishes. And I walk smack into someone. I uncap Riptide. I make out the figure of my Dad in the faint glow from the celestial bronze.

"Gods I hate this place," he mutters.

"Sup," I say, scaring him out of his pants (figuratively, of course).

"Maya? You scared the hades out of me!"

"I know. That was kinda the point."

"You would so be grounded, but Tartarus is punishment enough."

"So how are you here?"

"I don't think I am."

"Saw what now?"

"I was on Olympus. Daphne. Now I'm here. I mean, I know that can happen, but I never expected it to."

"Dad, let me take a guess. My guess is that Tartarus, the god, not the pit, zapped you here to help me stop Kronos, as Kronos waking Chaos will kill him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Uh, he's standing right behind you."

Dad whips around and screams like a little girl.

"Calm yourself, son of Poseidon. I do not mean you harm. My niece, Hemera, told me of your quest. I feel it to be noble. I do not like the thought that the stepson who killed my love' husband could soon kill me, leaving my wife heartbroken yet again. I will help you."

"Thank you, lord Tartarus," I kneel. I hear a squawking and, on instinct, slash. I feel something dig into my chest, but there's nothing there. "Please tell me you have some ambrosia," I groan.

"What?"

"Aura. Minotaur. Bleeding out."

Tartarus blows on the wound. "Until you exit my depths, your skin will be like that of Achilles."

"Does that help with curses?"

"It seals the wound. You will still feel pain, but you will not be killed unless by poison."

"Yeah. I can feel pain alright. Gods I wish I'd packed Tylenol."

"Packed?" Dad asks.

"Three water bottles, five granola bars. Wasn't expecting company. Son of a biscuit, if this is how the Minotaur felt, I can see why he cursed me," I slash at the sound of a hiss and feel something stab my gut from behind. "Gah! Should not have done that," I groan.

"Maya, give me the sword," Dad says.

"Nope," I inhale, "some of your curses were poison. All of mine would include a stab of some kind," something jumps at me and my leg snaps underneath me. "I now know why you hate Luke and I regret breaking his leg."

I tear the hem of my shirt off and grab what feels like a bone from the ground beside me to splint my leg.

"Let's hope nothing else like this happens."

" _It will happen until you die_ ," an evil voice hisses as something claws my throat. I jab with Riptide and a splitting pain pierces my temple. That would be from when I shot a cyclops in the head. I slash at another aura. My whole body burns.

"Okay i'm not the one who set that hellhound on fire. That was Luke. All I did was tell him how to kill the thing."

" _You will doom yourself_."

"And your voice is annoying," I kill another aura. This time, nothing happens. Then I look at the end of my sword and see Dad.

"No!" I scream, trying to stem the blood flow. "Fix him!" I shout at Tartarus.

"I cannot."

"Why?!"

"He's not here. He's on Olympus."

Percy starts bleeding. "Will!" Annabeth shrieks. "Will, he's bleeding!"

"How?" Will runs in.

"I don't know. It just happened."

Will curses. "It's a sword wound. How in hades did he get stabbed?"

"He didn't."

"Maya," Percy gasps.

"Percy, hey. It's me. Its Annabeth."

"She's there. I was too. Tartarus, helping."

"Take a breath. Annabeth, go get some nectar. Now," Will says. Annabeth nods and runs out.

"Will, she's there," Percy grabs his friend's arm.

"Yes I know. Nico told us that an hour ago."

"He is too."

"Percy, take a breath. You need to calm down. You were unconscious."

"No. I, I need to tell you. Maya is in the pit. Tartarus is helping her find the gods. He gave her the mark of Achilles for while she's in the pit but she can still feel pain. The curses, they almost killed me. She can't be killed by them unless they use poison. But she can still feel the pain. But she's safe. She has Riptide and fights better than I ever did. Tell her it's not her fault," with that, Percy closes his eyes.

"No! Percy please! No! I can't lose someone else! Please! No!" Will screams. He checks Percy's pulse, but knows there's no point. "No," he sobs, looking at his friend. Will sucks in a breath and pulls the sheet over Percy's head. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

 **sorry if this makes you mad. I promise everything gets explained. Just remember that keep died too, and he's still alive**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry about this. I don't have time to write four fanfictions and do school, so I'm posting this message in all my stories. Whichever one had the most new reviews as of February first is the one I will continue. Do if you like this story and want to see more of it, please review. If you don't mind waiting a while to read it, then try out some of my other books.**

 **Child of Four (Percy Jackson)**

 **Daughter of Night (Percy Jackson +Maximum Ride)**

 **Sea and Sky (Percy Jackson +, Maximum Ride)**

 **The Next Olympians (Percy Jackson)**


	9. Author's Note 2

Thanks for the reviews and support! I will be continuing Sea and Sky and my new book, Two Teams. If you would like a specific book to be continued, leave a review there or PM me!


	10. Chapter 8

**I am continuing this story as well because I revived reviews of people telling me that they enjoy it. But from here on out, unless someone leaves a review, I'm not posting a new chapter. It wasn't until I said I wouldn't continue that people got mad that I killed Percy off. If I don't think you guys like this I'm not going to continue. So if you want another chapter, leave a review or PM me. If you could care less and don't want me to continue this, then just don't bother doing anything and just ignore this book. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but your reviews are how I judge me author skills. If nobody tells me their opinion, I'll automatically assume the worst and then I won't want to continue because I'll assume you guys here this and would rather do something that with your time. So please leave a review. Please.**

"Daddy!" I scream as my ather's body crumples to dust in my hands "Tartarus, help him!" I curse myself for not looking before I stabbed.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, child."

"He's my _father_!"

"I know. But he cannot be saved. I'm sorry."

"Will he achieve Elysium?"

"Had he died outside of my realm, yes. But if you die here, you stay here. Your soul is forced to wander the pit until it collapses, which, if Chaos rises, could be next week."

"Fine. I need... I need to find the gods."

"With that, I cannot help you."

"Then what can you do?"

"I can promise that you will not die while you are in my kingdom."

"A lot of good that'll do."

"Very well. I revoke my help. You are on your own, demigod," Tartarus vanishes.

"So back to square one. Not that I ever left." Another aura jumps at me. I stab it and feel a sharp stabbing pain right where I stabbed Dad. _Okay. So I can't curse myself anymore. Good to know._ I feel blood trickle from my cuts and slowly grow until I'm gushing blood. When Tartarus abandoned me, so did his gift of impenetrable skin. Good to know. I concentrate and feel water nearby. I force myself to stumble into it. Bad decision. It burns, trying to pull me from my body. I'm tempted to give up and die. But I can't. Luke is counting on me. And the entire world, of course. I force myself to swim upward and leave the river. But I can't. Then a hand reaches down to me, and like any sane human being that values life, I grab it. I recognize the feel. It's Luke. Before I can completely register this, I'm on the shore.

"Luke," I manage, before I pass out from fear and pain.

 **don't forget to review!**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **IIIIIII**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	11. Chapter 9

**so so sorry about the long wait. I could give you a sign different excuses, but none of them would be adequate. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you like this chapter**

When I come to, I'm still in Tartarus. Dang it. I was hoping the past year was just one big insane dream. Maybe it is though. Maybe I'm like, in a coma or something and that's why the dream is so long. No. Think rationally. This is all real, and you know it. Deep breaths. I have to find the gods. More than likely, Kronos put them in the first, darkest part of the pit. Which would mean I have to go down. I uncap riptide for light and protection and all that jazz. The faint how from the celestial bronze does give of a little light, but not nearly as much as I would like. I think from here on out, I'm probably going to be afraid of the dark.

Nico looked up as the iris message appears. "annabeth. Hey. What's wrong?"

"Percy died."

"I'll find him and keep him safe. If we do end up taking our parents place in nine days, I'll be able to give him back his life, and because he's Poseidon's successor, he'll be immortal. I'll take care of it. But you take care of yourself. Also... Uh... How's... Everyone?" Nico found it hard to ask a Will now that they had broken up.

"Mostly worried about me, but Will is taking this really hard. I'm worried about him."

"Okay. Uh, just, tell him I'm taking care of Percy. If he's anywhere in the underworld, I'll find him. Just make sure to bury him with a drachma, in case I can't find him."

"You got it. We already have that planned. Just thought you might wanna come to the funeral."

"Yeah. I would, but I promised the kids if stay here in case Maya needs me."

"Okay. We'll iris message you when it starts so you can kind of me here."

"Thanks," Nico slashed through the rainbow and rejoined the kids. "guys, I've got some bag news."

"Is Maya okay?" Luke sat up.

"So far as I know. But, there's something else. It's Percy. He's... Dead. I'm going to find him and keep him here until we take our parents place. When that happens, I'll have the power to give him back his life, and I will. But I can't do that for nine more days. The funeral is soon. I have to say stay here, but if any of you want, I can shake travel you to Olympus for the funeral."

Everyone but Luke nods.

"I need to stay here in case Maya needs help."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You guys go."

"Okay. I'll go ahead and take you know so I can start looking for him," Nico put his hands out. His daughters grabbed them, and soon, everyone but Luke had formed a large circle. In an Indy, they vanished into the shadows. Not ten seconds later, Nico returned. "I have to find Percy. Stay here," Nico tab from the palace. He searched and searched and searched the opposite side of the River Styx. Percy wasn't there. He couldn't find him anywhere, and Jeff been searching for five hours. And Jeff had everyone he could helping. Then he heard a joyous bark. The last time he'd heard a bark like that, Cerberus had been playing. With Percy. Nico ran there. The dog was barking, but Percy wasn't there. Luke was playing with the three-headed guard dog.

"He looked bored," the boy shrugged.

"I thought you were Percy."

"No."

"I can't find him anywhere. Luke, I'm worried."

"You'll find him. But... I'm going after Maya."

"What?"

"Has anyone ever survived completely on their own before?"

"Barely, but I had help getting g out."

"Exactly. Maya needs me. More importantly, I need her. But... I have a question."

"Okay."

"The reborn. Do they normally remember?"

"Not during life. Why?"

"Well, I have these memories. They're mine, but not mine at the same time. It's weird."

"You're remembering your life before."

"I figured as much."

"But that's not normal. In fact, I think it's a first."

"Is that bad?"

"No. you can learn from your past mistakes and not make them again this way."

"You sure?"

"I think so. Whether or not the soon to be goddess of wisdom agrees, I don't know. But now Maya's only got eight days. But Luke, you can't go in. Swear on the river Styx."

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not go after Maya while she's in Tartarus unless absolutely necessary."

"You had to add that."

"I'm the son of Hermes, god of trickery. Do you expect me not to add a loophole?"

"You know, you're right. Fine. Keep your loophole. But don't go in. Go back to the palace."

"You coming?"

"No. I have to keep looking for Percy."

"Nico... I don't even know. Just remember that you're still a mortal right now."

"I know. Just... go."

"Okay," Luke went back to the palace.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 10

I walked around in the darkness. It was too black to see past the end of my nose. I used Riptide for a bit of light. It wasn't enough to stop me from walking smack into an altar. A bag of skittles sat on it. I remembered what Mom had said about someone always offering skittles at Camp Half-Blood. Grinning, I devoured the rainbow colored candy. I grabbed the napkin and a pen from my bag and wrote. _Chiron. This is Maya. I'm in Tartarus. I think I might have the curse of Achilles. Dad's dead, but you probably already knew that. He died here. Also, the god Tartarus hates me. But I'm okay. Please tell Mom that I have a plan. Isn't that hr thing? Athena always has a plan? Well, I really do. My plan is to go to the heart. I think that's where Kronos is keeping the gods. I can stay here to receive a note for twenty-four hours. Please respond so I can know that my message got through. I need to know that someone knows where I am and where I'm going. Again, this is Maya Jackson._ I burned the letter, praying to every god I could think of that it would make it and get read. Mistakenly, I fell asleep. Naturally, I had demigod dreams. Demigod dreams are never good. They always mean bad news.

" _Maya Jackson," a snake-like voice hissed. It was as grating as metal claws across a blackboard. I winced. "you are now ready. Continue to the heart, ignorant child. Continue to your demise. Continue to my rise. You will die, ignorant child of Annabeth. You will drown, spawn of Percy. And I will rise. Your blood will bring forth my grandfather. Then all that you love will die. Beginning with my failure eighteen years ago," the voice started laughing. Then the dream shifted. I was in a prison of sorts. The first thing I did was look around at the prisoners. I saw a grey haired man who reminded me of Uncle Jason. A man who reminded me of Uncle Nico was in a different cell. A man who looked like Dad was in another. I assumed they were the gods. The twelve of the council plus Hades and Hestia were there. A guy who looked like Will turned to me._

" _Maya Jackson, you are important. Your quest requires its own prophecy._

The heart of the deep, the location you seek

Entrapment of the soul awaits

Bondage and death combine To turn the tides wrong

Life restored upon death, a home returned."

" _What does that means, Apollo?"_

" _I'm not entirely sure. I'm the god of prophecy, not the future. I don't know what half my prophecies mean."_

" _Maya, your quest is complicated and dangerous. It requires careful planning."_

" _I know Grandmother. I have a plan. The heart of Tartarus is where you're being held. I'm coming to you. I'll get you out, and then Hemera promised to help us out."_

" _And what of the in betweens?"_

" _Technically my plan is still a work in progress, but when you don't know what you're up against, you can't plan so at least I have a baseline."_

" _Maya, it's not your fault. Remember that," Hades said to me._

" _But it is. I killed him."_

" _It was an accident. But he would've died anyways. It's part of my father's plan."_

" _But-"_

" _Don't beat yourself up kiddo," I looked up to see Dad._

" _Daddy!"_

" _Kronos isn't done bringing people here. People I know are coming: Luke Annabeth Nico Jason Rachel Thalia Reyna Will and Connor. At least. If he succeeds then he will destroy the world. I can promise you that. Please be careful."_

" _I sent Chiron a message on the altar. That's where I am now."_

" _Skittles?"_

" _I already ate them all. But I'm staying here for a bit more to see if I get a response. I sent it about six hours ago and said I'd stick around for twenty-four. I'll have seven days left to get here and get you all out. I can do that. After all, didn't you complete a quest in what, four days?"_

" _About. Just please be careful. And don't die."_

" _I'll do my best Dad. See you in a week, right?"_

" _I highly doubt I'll be anywhere else."_

" _I love you-" I was cut off by the dream shifting to Camp Jupiter. I watched Reyna pass out into Hannibal the elephant._

When I woke up, there was a hellhound about to tear out my throat. I jerked my sword up, slicing his head off in a single blow. I turn to the altar to see more skittles, some bacon, a slice of toast, a large bag of ambrosia, and a note. I read the note.

 _Maya._

 _Are you sure your father died? Nico hasn't found him anywhere in Erebos. Thank you for sending the note. Your mother is quite worried for you. She says the heart is not a prison. The lowest place is near Nyx's palace. She says the prison is underground. A word of advice should you encounter my father. Don't. You don't want to face him. When your father faced him, it required your mother speaking to Luke, who was hosting him, rather than to the Titan. It required your mother speaking to the person who protected her as a child, to her friend, rather than the the man he'd become. But now, Kronos does not have a host, so that cannot happen. The Titan has only been defeated in this manner by myself and my siblings fighting together. Chaos has never been defeated. I do not see how you can be successful, but I pray that you are._

 _Chiron_

"Well that's uplifting," I said, looking up from the note. I put the ambrosia and skittles into my backpack and eat the bacon and toast. I jot down a thank you and send that. If Mom said not the heart, then not the heart. She's been here before. I trust her. "Nyx's palace, here we come."

I own only the plot and OCS. Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 11

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed as they lit the funeral pyre. Malcolm, her brother, wrapped his arms around her and held her. She sobbed into his chest. Jason stood awkwardly to the side. Sometimes, you just need a brother. This was one of those times. When Annabeth cried herself dry, Malcolm pulled away.

"I'm here for you. You know that."

"You're my brother. It's your job."

"You're my sister. I care for you."

"Percy... what even happened?" She asked Will.

"He was stabbed by an invisible sword," he shrugged. "It was a sword stab wound, but there was no sword, and it just happened. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. Before he died, I think he dreamed Tartarus. With Maya. He said to tell you that she's safe. The curse of Achilles. She had Riptide, and fights just as well as him. He... he said it wasn't her fault. I don't know what that means, but he said to tell Maya."

"Jason!" Piper shrieked. The group turned to see him slumped on the ground. Malcolm and Will swung into action, checking his vitals and bringing him to Apollo's palace. Annabeth stood, frozen.

"Percy."

"The same thing," Piper agreed.

"Nico's next. We have to warn him," Annabeth ran over to Hazel. "Did Nico come?"

"No. He stayed to look for Percy. Luke's with him," Ziva said.

"Take me there. Now. Jason just went down, and Nico's next."

"You got it," Hazel grabbed Annabeth by the arm and the two melted into shadow. Annabeth ran to Nico.

"Nico! Did you find him?"

"No! He's no where. I've searched."

"Maya wrote Chiron the same way I wrote Connor and Travis when I was there. She told him that Percy died in Tartarus."

"How is that possible?"

"Kronos pulled his spirit into the pit. That's when Percy passed out on Olympus. Then in the pit, he was with Maya. He was stabbed. On Olympus, the same wound just appeared. That's how he died. He was with Maya before he died. Jason just went down, same as Percy. You're next."

"What? No. that's not possible."

"Well it happened. Where's Luke?"

"He left. Said he was going in. I tried to stop him. He insisted. I think he loves her, and I'm no child of Aphrodite."

"After you, I think it's going to be Thalia, then Hazel. The big three first. But it might be by ego we're succeed, in which case Frank would be after you. Either way, you need to get to Olympus."

"No. I'm needed here."

"You'll die."

"Apparently I'll die either way."

"Nico please. We need to know what's happening, and that can't happen if you're here. For me?" Hazel asked.

"Fine. But only because I'll need to be there at the end of the week anyway."

"Thank you," Hazel shadow travels the three of them back to Olympus.

"Maya!" A voice said in shock. I turned to see Jason.

"What? How are you here? What happened? Dad. No. There's only a week left. Uncle Jason, you're going to die. Here, in Tartarus. Then you'll be taken to the same place as the gods. Dad's already there. When I save the gods, I'll save you too. Wait, you're Jupiter's successor. That means either Frank or Nico is next. Probably Frank. Oh, Ziva. Gods, she'll be destroyed!"

"Maya, I'm here. You can talk to me, rather than rambling to yourself."

"Right. You probably didn't understand a word I said. You will die. Soon. Then Frank or Nico will probably be next. After you die, you won't go to the underworld like normal. You'll go to a prison that Kronos has built for the gods. That's where I'm trying to get. Because you're a successor, you will turn into a god at the end of the week, so Kronos is going to kill you in a place where he can control your fate after death. But when I rescue the gods, I'll also be rescuing you and Dad. You'll be gods at that point, so you'll have to help stop Kronos and Chaos. Did that make a bit more sense?"

"Your mom is my cousin. I've known her for seventeen years. Roundabout one sided conversations no longer confuse me."

"Look out!" I screamed, just as a cyclops literally ripped his head off. "No! You don't hurt my family without answering to me," I uncap Riptide. The cyclops takes one look at it and runs screaming. I guess he met dad once or twice.

"Maya. Will, tell Annabeth. Kronos is pulling the successors into Tartarus, killing us, then imprisoning us with the gods. Percy is there. Tell Piper I love her," Jason closed his eyes, blood pouring from his neck.

"Will!" Emily ran in. "Its Dad, he just fainted. Aunt Hazel sent me to get you."

"Go find Piper," Will pushed her from the room.

"Dad's at Aunt Hazel's palace."

"Thanks," Will ran to the palace.

"Nico? Why so soon? It was almost a full day after Dad... time. There's only a week left. There's twelve successors. That has to be it.

"What does?" Nico asked me.

"Never mind. You're going to be the god of death, so you probably know-"

"That I'm going to die in exactly an hour? Yes. Until then, I can help."

"i need to get to nyx's palace."

"I can't shadow travel in Tartarus."

"Can you at least tell me which way to go?"

"Down. Her palace is the lowest point in Tartarus. No matter which direction, so long as you go down, you'll end up there."

"Can you help me get there?"

"Yeah," we walked in silence for a half an hour before Nico talked again. "Gods I hate this place," he muttered.

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares about it for a while," I agreed.

"your parents and I still do."

"I hate to admit it, but I think I made a mistake coming in alone. Even Emily would be better than being alone."

"You do realize she's my daughter, right?"

"You do realize she can't use her powers without passing out and can't fight to save her life, right?"

"Yes. I know. She's a lot like her mother -artistic, but not exactly skilled in combat."

"I've got a question for you."

"Okay. Is this I'm asking my dad's cousin, I'm asking the future god of death, I'm asking my friend's dad, or I'm asking someone with experience in this?"

"More like I'm asking my Uncle Nico."

"I'm not your uncle."

"Not technically, but on Dad's side, you and Jason are the closest I've got."

"Alright. I'll pretend to be your uncle. What's up?"

"Dad hates Luke. Mom doesn't. Why?"

"Luke was reborn. This is his second life. In his first life, he tried to kill your parents, but also helped raise your mom for five years. So when your mom looks at him, she sees the closest thing she had to family when she was seven. When your dad looks at him, he sees the guy who tried to kill him and actually did kill several of his friends. Your dad's fatal flaw is loyalty. It might not seem like a bad thing, but the most dangerous flaws are the ones that are good in moderation. Your mom's flaw is hubris. You, unfortunately, have both. So you not only want to protect Luke, but you think you can, even when you can't. If you had to, you wouldn't be able to hurt Luke, so instead your try everything else, just to prove you could."

"It's not that. It's not normal oh he's my friend stuff. It's more complicated than that."

"Oh. You meant that side of the issue. A couple years ago, Piper told your parents that you like him. As daughter of Aphrodite, she can sense stuff like that. Anyway, she told your parents. Your dad wanted to protect you from betrayal, not to mention you're his only daughter. Your mom wanted to to be happy, whether with Luke or with a regular mortal. So your mom saw her little girl growing up as a good thing. Your dad saw it as one step closer to not being able to protect you anymore."

"So, if it were Emily or Julianne who had a crush on a guy, what would you do?"

"I'd pull his soul from his body and imprison him in the fields of punishment fit ever thinking he could touch my baby girl. Uh... That came out wrong."

"So that's what my dad wants to do to Luke?"

"Yes. Especially now that he knows Luke is the same Luke who tried to literally destroy the entire world."

"But that was Kronos, not Luke."

"You've had a crush on him for two years. Your dad is a dad. He doesn't want his baby girl to date."

"You've had a crush on me for two years?" Luke walked up.

"Luke!" I shout. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently discovering that you have a crush on me."

"No I don't," I said a little too quickly. "Maya, I have five minutes. Do you need me to get them a message? Percy woke up long enough to tell us it wasn't your fault before he died."

"Tell them that Luke is here and we're following mom's advice and going to Nyx' palace. Also, I have the curse of Achilles. I fell into the river, so I have no idea what part is my Achilles heel."

"Umm, maybe you don't have one?" Luke suggested.

"Everyone with the curse of Achilles has a heel. Achilles had his heel, Percy had the small of his back, you had under your arm. I did not mean to say that."

"No. I already know. I was a bad guy before I died. But because I died saving the world, I got the option for rebirth. Which is how I'm alive."

"Okay. Maya, I love you. Don't forget that. You're my cousin. That means a lot in my book," Nico said as an empousa sliced off his head.

"Luke is with her. They're going to Nyx's palace. She has the mark of Achilles. Tell Annabeth," Nico managed before dying. As soon as he did, frank, who was right there with Hazel, dropped.

"Nico!" She screamed for her brother. "Frank!" She screamed for her husband. "Annabeth," she said, knowing what she had to do. She ran to the blonde, who sat, holding a small ceramic jar. Hazel knew what it was.

"I was going to have Jason blow them over the ocean," Annabeth said, staring off the edge of Olympus Into the Atlantic. "Make sure some landed everywhere. That way he would have been anywhere I was, but still in the sea. I just can't bring myself to let them go though. When I don't have them, I feel more alone than when I do. Even if I'm with others. I never... I thought we'd go together, y'know? Never apart. He promised. Swore on the Styx that he'd never leave me. After a while, I forgot that the world still spins without him. But here we are."

"I know how hard it can be."

"You haven't lost Frank."

"I lost Sammy."

"Yeah but you're the one who left. Not him."

"I still know the pain from not having the person you love with you. I also know what it's like to die and leave everyone. Neither experience is happy. But... Percy's not gone for good."

"Nico couldn't even find him. He's just gone."

"Nico died. Frank is next. He already went down."

"Oh gods, Hazel. I'm so sorry. I was so insensitive."

"You didn't know, and you just lost your husband."

"And you're about to lose yours."

"Nico gave me a message from Maya for you. She's following your advice and going to Nyx's palace. Luke is with her, so she's not alone. And she has the curse of Achilles."

"Wait. If Maya can send us messages, maybe we can send her messages. Time is hard in Tartarus. She's got two days left, and she might not know that."

"Annabeth," a woman walked up.

"Hey Daphne. What's wrong?"

"Rachel saw something. She painted it, and I saw her painting. Annabeth, I was a part of the sacred oracle of Rhea for many millennia. I have only been apart from it for seven days. I can still prophecy. And, this one, I think you need to hear it."

"Okay. Go."

" _Through the sea's wisdom_

 _Chaos shall reign_

 _Through the new rulers_

 _Peace shall prevail_

 _Through the god's son_

 _Chaos shall die_

 _Through the first child_

 _Peace shall be born."_

"That's... a prophecy," Hazel said. "About this," Annabeth said suddenly. "Hazel, this prophecy is about this. Today. Well, three days from now, but you know what I mean. Somehow, some way, this is happening now. And I think it's too late to stop it."


	14. Chapter 12

Frank came. When he left we told him to tell everyone that we'd reached Nyx's palace. Will came next, and he told us that there was forty-eight hours left. We told him to tell everyone that we'd reached the entrance. Leo wasn't there long enough to give a message or take one. Connor managed to help us open the door. Then Dakota, a guy from Camp Jupiter. He told us that all the remaining successors were on Olympus. He told them that we were walking into the prison. Piper was next. She gave me a hug and wouldn't let go the entire time. I told her I was okay, but she still held me. Told me she was holding me because my mom wasn't here to do it. I told her to tell mom I love her. We're about to reach the door into the actual prison.

"Maya! Oh gods, everyone is so worried about you!" Thalia exclaimed.

"How come no one seems to care about me?" Luke asked.

"Because most of them hate you. The only one that doesn't is Annabeth, and she's more concerned about her only child than her official boyfriend. Yes Piper told us about that."

"Technically it's not official. Luke was just joking."

"Oh please. I may be a sworn maiden but I can tell when my cousin likes a guy who likes her back. But Luke I swear on the river Styx that if you hurt her the way you hurt her momma, I will kill you."

"I won't. I swear on the river Styx that I will never hurt her."

"Good. You need help opening that thing?" She gestured to the door."

"Yeah. Oh, message for mom. We're here, and it's going to happen. Everyone's going to be free."

"Good. Because there's only two hours till midnight, which is when it all goes down," Thalia shot an arrow into the lock, exploding it. As soon as she did, she dropped dead. Her body vanished, just like all the others. We step through the door. "Long time no see," she smirked sarcastically from behind the glowing bars.

"Dad!" I ran to him, so grateful that he's sort of alive.

"Hey baby. It's not your fault. None of this is. Remember that. Also, Luke, I hate you."

"What'd I do this time?!"

"You told Piper you and my daughter are an official couple."

"What?! No! I was joking. So was Maya."

"Oh please. As goddess of love, I think you two are an excellent match," Aphrodite said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Maya, thank the gods you came," Hestia said. I turned to the goddess, who was no longer a child, but rather, an elegant goddess, whose dress was literally made of fire, but not burning fire. No, the fire was gold, and red, and white, but it looked homey. Peaceful. Much like the goddess herself. The only thing that gives her away is the fear burning in her eyes.

"It's my quest. Besides, like I was going to let my family die before I could meet them."

"Most would not have been so brave."

"Most would not have been asked, seeing as most are regular mortals."

"Maya! Don't sass the gods!" Dad chastised.

"I'm always sassy and sarcastic. They can get used to it. Anyways, let's get you guys out," I noticed that the locks were water. I glanced at Dad and Poseidon. "You couldn't have done this?"

"The bars block any ability," Athena explained with a shrug.

"Except wisdom," I noticed her cell is the only one that doesn't look like she tried to break out, and she's the cleanest.

"That is not an ability. It is a power beyond any other."

"Okay," I snapped and the locks fell away into puddles. The doors swung open just as we heard a deep booming laugh.

"You think they can stop me?" A god literally made of chaos materialized. "They wouldn't dare. Not when I have you," Chaos lunged at me and suddenly I felt as though I were forced from my body. I watched the scene play out as if I were a casual observer, unable to do anything to change it. Is this how Luke felt? Probably.

"Chaos, release my daughter immediately," Dad stepped up. Athena whacked him.

"You are no match for the primordial by yourself, son-in-law," she said the term almost with disdain.

"I'm not by myself," Dad said. Suddenly, the successors in the room floated into the air. They started to glow. Thalia shouted for Luke to look away. Thankfully, he did. I didn't have to. I watched as my father became a god. His skin glowed almost white. His eyes grew sharper. His form, which was currently a bit thin, suddenly turned back to normal: muscular and ready for anything. Riptide flew from my pocket to his hand. He held it like Poseidon would hold his trident. That's when I realized that the sword _is_ his trident. Well, his symbol of power. My dad was a god.

I glanced at Thalia, who was no longer dressed in jeans and a silver tshirt. Instead, she wore a ripply, flowy, elegant gown made purely from moonlight. Her hair was braided back from her face, but yet it still hung loose, blowing in the nonexistent breeze. And five seconds before, she'd had short, spiked hair. Holding her braid back was a crescent moon shaped clip, but the way it glimmered told me it shifted with the moon. Strung over her back was a pure silver quiver, that oddly enough, didn't look out of place. In her hand was a long silver recurve bow. Another moon hung from the bottom. Her silver boots poked out from the slightly raised hemline, and the train hung down almost to the ground. And she was two feet in the air. She looked like a goddess. She _was_ a goddess.

"Wow," Apollo breathed. "Throw in a scowl and you look just like her."

Thalia glared at him.

"Yeah. Sis, you and her look almost identical. The only difference is the necklace Mom gave you. She doesn't have that."

 _Dad look out!_ I tried to scream. But it didn't work. I threw rocks at him. No. Chaos threw rocks at him with my hand. Thalia shot a single arrow and it stopped the rocks, turned them into glittering silver dust.

"Huh. That's pretty cool," she said.

"Yes. It's especially excellent when you have an annoying twin brother." Artemis said.

"Does an annoying older/younger brother count?"

"Yes."

I noticed Luke again. He had taken my pearl that would take me to the ocean and he crushed it. I watched him disappear in a large cream colored bubble.

"So that's what it looks like on the outside," Dad said appreciatively.

"Jackson, focus," Frank snapped. "There's an evil God stealing your daughter," as soon as he said this, the room vanished. We were atop Mount Olympus.

"Maya!" Mom ran to me. Then stopped. "You're not Maya." Thank goodness she noticed the back eyes replacing my green ones. "Chaos, release my daughter immediately."

"See, you all care too much about her to hurt her, and since I am her, you can't kill me. Otherwise she'd die and be trapped in Tartarus for eternity," the evil bassy voice sounds wrong coming from my mouth.

"I am the goddess of war. Release my daughter immediately."

In response, Chaos only laughed and shoved her over, trapping her under a twisted tree

"Meg!" She shouted. The new goddess of agriculture ran up and snapped, pulling the tree off her. Mom stood. "She's not Maya anymore. She's Chaos."

"Maya would never host him."

"Chaos would never even ask. He stole her body the same way he steals everything else," Meg said with disgust.

"Get away from her!" Luke ran over, dripping. "She's Chaos, not Maya."

"We know."

"Maya's not in there. She's watching almost like a ghost. She's above us, looking down. But if you kill Chaos while he's in her body, she will die. She'll be trapped in Tartarus. In the Styx technically."

"How do you know?"

"I hosted a Titan. I know the consequences of hosting. I might not be supposed to, but I remember everything. And I'm so sorry. I was awful, and I shouldn't have hurt you," Luke said to my Mom. She hugged him.

"I forgave you the day you sacrificed yourself to stop him. Do you think she can do this? Kick him out?"

"Maybe. I welcomed Kronos, so I couldn't kick him out, but he couldn't kick me out. Maya's already been kicked out, so maybe evangelical come back, even if Chaos leaves. I just don't know."

"Maybe I'll kill you first," Kronos laughed, stepping from the shadows. "I hope your demise is painful, seeing as what you did to me."

"Get away from me. I was a stupid idiot when I sided with you. I won't ever do it again."

"I'd kill you before you could."

"I'd kill you before I could. and I will."

"No you won't, son of Hermes."

"No. Because I don't care about you. I know the prophecy. Daphne just told me. I'm the son of the god, aren't I? It can't be any of you guys, because you are gods now. But it can't be any of your kids, because technically they're legacies. I'm the only actual demigod in the group. The only son of god. This is almost surreal. This time I'm the demigod of the prophecy. Only instead of one bad guy, it's two. Is this how you and Mr. Jackson felt? Probably. He knew he had to. Except I'd been evil for a while. Maya hasn't," Luke chuckled. That's when it dawned on me. Luke is going to kill Chaos in my body. I'm going to die. I watched as he pulled out a sword my sword. The one I used at Camp. It's just like Riptide except the length. It's four feet instead of three. That doesn't matter though. It's still my sword. This time I chuckled at the irony. Luke didn't hesitate. He stabbed me in the gut. When he pulled out the blade, I felt the very life draining from me I tried to stop it. To hold on. But this is the only way to stop Chaos. He had to die in my body. And he will be too powerless to ever rise if he does. I'll go to the river Styx. I don't want to, but I will. Unfortunately. But if it means saving my family, I have to. So I stopped holding it in. Instead I let it out. I pushed away my life. I poured it from my body. From my very soul. I willed myself to die. And I did. And I instantly regretted it.

"Maya! Luke! You swore!" Thalia appeared behind him.

"That's not Maya anymore. Its Chaos. I had no choice."

"You still hurt her! She's dead because of you!"

"I know. In killing her, I killed myself. I'm dying, and nothing can stop it," Luke said.

"He did the right thing. I hate to admit it, but he did. And I think Maya knew. Otherwise it would've taken a lot longer for her to die," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! She's your daughter!"

"She's a hero. Heroes die. Gods, being my mom is terrible. I can't even feel sad without my brain telling me it's illogical."

"Try being my dad," Frank was there. "I. Want to hit someone and I don't know why."

"You're the god of war," Annabeth shrugged. "Comes with the territory. Gods, what is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing, my daughter. If you choose, you may remain gods. Or you can give us your thrones and we will resume our positions. You will retain your new abilities and immortality, but you will not be major gods. You may, however, be our lieutenants, if the others choose," Athena said.

"I don't want to be a goddess. I just want Percy."

"You will still be a goddess. Just not a major one. A minor goddess."

"I'd jump into Tartarus for him. Where's Percy?"

"Right here," Annabeth turned to see her husband, alive and well, and immortal. A god. The new Poseidon. "If having you means I can't be a god, who cares? So long as I have you," he lifted her in an embrace.

"We'll be minor gods. But we can be together."

"Good. I've already told Dad I didn't want his job. He's making me second in command though. I can't seem to talk him out of it."

"Mom, you can keep your throne."

"Will you be my lieutenant?"

"So long as I can have Percy."

Luke screamed. Everyone turned to him. He was disintegrating like a monster.

"Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"It's because I broke my oath. It's my debt penalty."

"No. Mom, save him!"

"I cannot. Even gods are bound by the laws of sacred oaths."

"But!"

"I'm still here," Kronos said. "I can save him. But it will mean one of you dies. Percy dies."

"No," the successors all gathered around Kronos. Even those that had already given up their thrones. They all put out their hands instinctively and a white light if pure power pointed out from each, straight at Kronos. He burned into a pile of ash, which Nico transported into Tartarus.

"Now what?" Piper asked. "Frank, you're the only one who hasn't given up the throne yet."

"Well, if I keep it, it's one less stupid god and one more who's not going to kill someone because they called the gods stupid. But if I keep it, I have to deal with being a god."

"Be a minor god. You can do that. Minor god of archery and defense?" Hazel suggested.

"Already two archer gods. Four if you count Will and Thalia."

"Well I'm just going back to the job of lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia shrugged. "I'll just technically be a minor goddess."

"And I'm terrible at archery. I'm going to be minor god of the sun. I'll drive the chariot so dad can have more time with Daphne and in return, I get to drive the chariot. Thalia's the only other one to ever get to do that."

"Okay. But Artemis and Apollo have archery covered."

"I'm not the goddess of archery, Will Solace. I'm the goddess of the hunt."

"Frank, say yes. You know you want to."

"Deal. I'll be a minor god of archery and defense."

"Sweet! It's all settled then. The original dudes keep their thrones, we all become minor gods, the world doesn't turn into civil war between the gods. No problems."

"Percy, Maya died. And so did Luke."

"Yes Annabeth I know. Wait. Maya _died_?"

"Chaos took her over and it was the only way to stop him."

"But! She's my daughter!"

"Uh, guys?" Nico pointed to Maya's body. It glowed. It floated. It changed. Well, her clothes and hairstyle changed. She wore a white dress made of sea foam and had owl jewelry.

"Huh?" Percy said intelligently.

"I can bring my granddaughter back to life, Percy," Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Naturally."

"Yes. She cannot survive out of the water for long, but she can live on as princess of Atlantis."

"So long as Annabeth gets the ability to breath underwater so we can all live there, sure. Heck, even if she doesn't. I can create air bubbles for her if I need to."

"Percy, I'm immortal. I can't drown. This is incredible. Thank you Poseidon."

"I must send her to the sea now, or she will not live. She is only immortal when wet with ocean water."

"That's more than we could ask for," Percy held Annabeth's hand. "Send her home." Maya vanished, and Percy and Annabeth teleported to the ocean, right where Maya was. They hugged her and held her. For almost a month. But hey. They're immortal. What's one month?

 **The end**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories**

 **Sea and Sky**

 **Two Teams**

 **Daughter of Night**

 **Child of Four**

 **If you want a sequel, drop a review and I'll see what I can do**


End file.
